The embodiment relates to a backlight unit, and more particularly, to a heat dissipating structure of a backlight unit.
Liquid Crystal Displays (LCDs), demand for which is increasing rapidly in recent years, is a display device in which the quantity of light introduced from an external source is controlled using liquid crystals between a Thin Film Transistor (TFT) substrate and a color filter substrate, enabling display of an image.
Such an LCD is not a self-emissive device and thus, requires a backlight unit that irradiates a liquid crystal panel.
Cold Cathode Fluorescent Lamps (CCFLs) having a rod shape or Light Emitting Diodes (LEDs) having a dot shape have conventionally been used as a light emitting device for a backlight unit.
However, since CCFLs cannot provide uniform brightness although they have high brightness, long lifespan and lower heat emission than incandescent bulbs, a backlight unit that uses LEDs as a light emitting device is widely used.
LEDs are light emitting elements using conductive group III-V or group II-VI compound semiconductors and can emit light of various colors, i.e. red, green, blue, white and ultraviolet light. Moreover, LEDs can emit white light with high efficiency through use of fluorescent materials or color combination.